


Nunca te sientas como si fuera menos que jodidamente perfecto

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Self-Doubt, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25378222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: De todos los defectos que Ryosuke siempre había visto en sí mismo, había uno que nunca habría pensado de poseer.La manera como le describían y la misma manera como se comportaba lejos de las cámaras, le habían siempre dejado creer de ser alguien con buena autoestima.Descubrirse víctima de dudas y complejos exactamente como todo el mundo, le había sorprendido mucho.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 1





	Nunca te sientas como si fuera menos que jodidamente perfecto

**Nunca te sientas como si fueras menos que jodidamente perfecto**

De todos los defectos que Ryosuke siempre había visto en sí mismo, había uno que nunca habría pensado de poseer.

La manera como le describían y la misma manera como se comportaba lejos de las cámaras, le habían siempre dejado creer de ser alguien con buena autoestima.

Descubrirse víctima de dudas y complejos exactamente como todo el mundo, le había sorprendido mucho.

Esa mañana se había despertado temprano, aún antes que debería; había tenido cuidado de no despertar a Daiki, y se había levantado y dirigido al baño, cerrando la puerta con un suspiro.

Hace días seguía de esa manera. Se acostaba de noche cansado, al esperar de poder dormir sereno, y luego las noches estaban más y más turbulentas, dejándole con la única elección de despertarse más temprano que lo normal.

Abrió cansadamente el grifo, esperando que el calentador de agua empezara a funcionar, y mientras tanto se quitó el pijama.

Al ver su imagen en el espejo, hizo una mueca.

No estaba acostumbrado a esa sensación. Nunca había pensado de ser muy hermoso, pero siempre había ignorado su aspecto, nunca concentrándose demasiado en eso. Cuando había empezado a mirarse con más atención, en cambio, había descubierto muchos lados de sí que no le gustaban.

Había seguido analizándose durante días, y como único resultado había obtenido esa mueca constante cada vez que se encontraba frente a un espejo.

Toda esa situación empezaba a enojarle.

No había empezado por si acaso, el círculo vicioso; una noche, había vuelto a casa con Daiki, y sin ni siquiera esperar de llegar al salón le había saltado encima, empezando a besarlo y a moverse contra de él, mostrándole de una manera inequivocable cuanto le deseara.

Y el mayor ni siquiera había pestañeado.

Le había sonreído, rechazándolo firmemente y diciéndole que no tenía ganas, esa noche no.

A pensarlo bien, no estaba tanto raro. Racionalmente, Ryosuke podía entenderlo, por otra parte, tampoco él podía siempre tener ganas. Pero luego esa racionalidad se había lentamente ido, dejando sitio a demasiados pensamientos entrometidos, hasta reducirlo en ese estado.

Daiki y él habían estado juntos una eternidad. Su relación por él había siempre sido un sueño, seguro que iba a durar toda la vida, pero vista desde fuera se preguntaba si su novio fuera realmente satisfecho con lo que tenían.

Sabía cuánto mal pudiera hacer la cotidianidad, sabía cuánto las personas pudieran cambiar durante los años, pero hasta ese momento siempre había dejado de lado pensamientos como esos, al decirse que ambos estaban jóvenes, y que de todas formas se querían bastante de poder evitar problemas semejantes de manera sencilla.

Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro, y esta incertidumbre le estaba matando.

Suspiró otra vez, abandonando su imagen en el espejo y finalmente entrando en la ducha, empezando a lavarse rápidamente.

Dentro de poco tiempo Daiki iba a despertarse, y quería hacer lo mejor para convencerle del hecho que todo estaba bien.

Acabado de lavarse cerró el grifo, temblando por un segundo antes de coger su bata, envolviéndosela alrededor y dejando que le abrazara.

Le hacía realmente falta.

Al salir del baño, se encontró cara a cara con su novio; Daiki tenía los ojos abiertos, un aire somnoliento, y estaba de un lado con la clara intención de esperar que Yamada saliera de la puerta.

“Buenos días.” murmuro, al sonreírle. “Te despertaste temprano otra vez.” le hizo notar, y Yamada oyó perfectamente la entonación interrogativa.

Sin embargo, no quería darle respuestas, aún no.

No tenía intención de hablarle para descubrir que tenía razón.

“Sí, no tenía mucho sueño, pues me levanté. Voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿quieres algo?” le preguntó, al hablar rápidamente, así que mostró todo su nerviosismo. No estaba acostumbrado a no ser sí mismo cuando hablaba con Daiki.

El mayor levantó una ceja, sin mascarar su sorpresa. Sin embargo, no quiso obligarle a decirle nada sin que quisiera hacerlo, y le sonrió otra vez.

“No te preocupes. No tengo que salir esta mañana, pues creo que voy a tomármela con calma. Voy a desayunar más tarde, tú va y come tranquilo.”

Yamada titubeó un momento, antes de rendirse.

Asintió, esforzándose de devolver la sonrisa y saliendo de la habitación.

No desayunó, no tenía hambre.

Todo lo que quería en ese momento, era que todos sus pensamientos desaparecieran de su mente.

Si eso era imposible, estaba seguro que al menos estar fuera de casa iba a ayudarle.

*

Había pasado otra semana, y se sentía cerca de un colapso nervioso.

Daiki seguía quedándose en silencio cuando se daba cuenta de su mal humor, sin insistir por explicaciones, sino pidiéndolas de manera apacible, sin mostrar irritación cuando no recibía respuestas.

Ryosuke había llegado a la conclusión que quería dejarlo cocinar en su propio jugo, sin preocuparse mucho de lo que le pasaba por la cabeza, seguro que tarde o temprano iba a pasarle.

Y se había sentido aún más irritado, y se había alejado aún más de él, y no estaba bien.

Siempre había estado con Daiki, era una necesidad física la que tenía de él, y la idea de no poder hablar con él le hacía sentir como si estuviera vagando en el vacío, sin una solución para salir.

Esa noche, estaba aún peor.

Daiki no había vuelto a casa, aún no.

Tenía un retraso de más de una hora, y no contestaba su móvil.

Normalmente, se habría preocupado; habría pensado en lo que podía haber pasado, habría estado ansiado y probablemente habría empezado a llamar a todos los que conocía para saber si tuvieran noticias de su novio.

Esa tarde no había traza de preocupación en él.

Había miedo, y de eso mucho.

Se preguntaba si Daiki hubiera llegado en un punto de quiebre, si se hubiera cansado de verle de esa manera, si hubiera decidido que era mejor que los dos de ellos…

Su mente rechazaba de formular con claridad una idea semejante, pero estaba allí, podía verlo, podía temerlo como la cosa peor que le pudiera pasar en ese momento.

Y lo estaba todavía pensando cuando oyó abrirse la puerta de casa, cuando oyó a su novio saludarle, cuando se levantó rápido del sofá y fue a su encuentro, la expresión desfigurada.

“¿Dónde estabas?” le preguntó, en alta voz. “¿Por qué no contestabas tu móvil? No sabía dónde te habías ido.”

“Lo siento, Ryo.” le respondió el mayor, en aire seriamente arrepentido. “Retrasamos con la entrevista y el móvil me abandonó esta tarde. No pensaba que me tomara tanto tiempo, perdóname.”

Pero Ryosuke no tenía ganas de escuchar sus explicaciones ni de seguir quedándose en silencio.

“Lo sientes, ¿verdad? ¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que me pasó por la cabeza mientras te esperaba?” gritó, empezando a llorar casi sin darse cuenta. “¿Tienes una puta idea de lo que estoy pasando, Daiki? ¿Todavía te importa algo de mí? O prefieres...” tragó, al morderse un labio. No pudo seguir, pero estaba seguro del hecho que el mayor hubiera entendido lo que quería decir.

Estaba todavía llorando, cuando sintió a Daiki tomarle las manos entre las propias, con movimientos cuidados, casi tuviera miedo de asustarle si se hubiera movido demasiado bruscamente.

“Ryosuke.” le dijo, en tono firme. Yamada notó como le había llamado, sin utilizar expresión de cariño, y aguantó la respiración. “Lo veo lo que estás pasando. Eres tú que no quieres hablar de eso. ¿Piensas qué yo estuve bien, últimamente? ¿Piensas que me haga feliz ver cuánto estás mal y ni saber qué hacer para poderte ayudar?” suspiró, indicando el salón con la cabeza y dejando que el menor le siguiera hasta el sofá. “Ahora, dime que pasa. Tengo entendido que esperar que me hables por voluntad propia no va funcionar. ¿Quieres que me enfades? Me enfadé. Ahora dímelo, por favor.”

Ryosuke se mordió el labio inferior, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respirando hondo.

Ya no podía escaparse, ahora. No podía esconderse detrás sonrisas fingidas, y aunque eso le asustara, al mismo tiempo se sentía aliviado.

Todo lo que le hacía falta, al final, era que Daiki le escuchara. Que le dijera la verdad.

“Es tonto. Lo sé qué estamos juntos hace mucho tiempo, pero...” se estaba perdiendo. Había sólo empezado a hablarle y no sabía ya cómo expresar como se sentía. Tomó aliento otra vez e intentó de vuelta. “¿Te recuerdas la noche cuando volvimos a casa y me dijiste qué no tenías ganas? Lo sé qué es algo normal, lo sé qué puede pasar, pero fue eso. Empecé a pensar en todo lo que hay de equivocado en mí, en el hecho que puedas haberte cansado de mí, que puedas...” sonrojó violentamente, sin tener éxito de seguir mirándole. “Que ya puedas no encontrarme atractivo. Que puedas tener ganas de algo diferente de mí.” terminó, en baja voz, avergonzándose de sus pensamientos.

Daiki se salió los ojos, y parecía absolutamente incapaz de responder.

“¿De verdad es esto, Ryo?” murmuró. Luego, inesperadamente, se echó a reír. “¡Ryo!” le llamó, y su voz parecía ligera, relajada, como si se hubiera improvisamente quitado un peso. “Chibi, ¿tienes idea de cuánto me preocupé? ¿Y por algo así? Deberías haberme hablado pronto, y todo se habría resuelto sin problemas.” sacudió la cabeza, como exasperado, y se sentó recto en el sofá, tomándole la cara en una mano para que el menor le mirara a los ojos. “Mi amor, si hay algo que puedo asegurarte, es que mis ojos nunca, _nunca_ van dejar de mirarte cada vez como si fuera la cosa más hermosa del mundo.” suspiró, al bajarse para besarle rápidamente los labios. “Lo siento que te di la impresión equivocada, pero fue sólo un caso. Y no hay nada equivocado en ti, porque para mí eres perfecto y siempre vas a serlo, y no hay razón para que yo tenga que cansarme de ti o de estar contigo. Te quiero y siempre voy a quererte, y esta es na única cosa de que nunca deberás dudar. Te quiero.” declaró, más serio que cuando había empezado a hablar, pero teniendo éxito con su tono de darle a Ryosuke la seguridad que lo que estaba diciendo fuera real.

El menor se sintió otra vez a punto de llorar, y por una razón que ahora le angustiaba mucho menos que antes.

Se echó hacia su novio, ocultando la cara en el hueco de su cuello y abrazándole la cintura, apretando y dejándose apretar, descubriendo cuanto le hubiera echado de menos ese abrazo los días pasados, cuanto le hubiera echado de menos su olor y el contacto con su piel. Y sonreír y verle sonreírle, y habría sido suficiente una fracción de segundo para hacerle olvidar cualquiera duda sobre de ellos.

“Lo siento.” le dijo, al sentarse de vuelta. “No sé lo que me pasó, pero... empecé realmente a pensarlo. Y fue horrible imaginar que pudiera no gustarte, que algo pudiera cambiar entre nosotros.”

Daiki suspiró teatralmente, al sacudir la cabeza.

“¿Cómo podrías no gustarme?” murmuró, al llevar las manos a sus caderas, comenzando una caricia hacia arriba, bajo el tejido de la camiseta. “¿Quieres qué te pruebe cuanto me atraes? ¿Quieres que te pruebe que nunca me cansaría de ti?” le provocó, todavía rozándole la piel de esa manera suave, tanto que Ryosuke podía apenas sentirlo.

No respondió, concentrado en la sensación de esas manos, pero asintió firmemente, esperando que el mayor siguiera adelante solo.

Le vio asomarse y empujarle para que se tumbara en el sofá, los ojos fijos en los suyos mientras le liberaba de la camiseta, concediéndose unos momentos para mirarle antes de llevar la boca en él.

Le besó el cuello y las clavículas, pasando a los hombros y bajándose hacia el pecho, mientras las manos le deshacían rápidamente los pantalones, quitándoselos con los calzoncillos, y luego hacían lo mismo con su propia ropa.

Ryosuke se dio apenas cuenta, perdido en las sensaciones, perdido en la boca de Daiki que se divertía robándole gemido tras gemido, dando atención a cada centímetro de su piel, de su cuerpo, levantando de vez en cuando la cabeza para mirarle con una expresión que mostraba tanto deseo para él que Yamada se sintió un idiota para haber dudado de eso.

El mayor se levantó, besándole los labios, insistiendo para que los abriera y pronto buscando su lengua con la propia, distrayendo a Ryosuke mientras llevaba una mano a su sexo y luego abajo, rozando su abertura con los dedos.

“Ryo...” murmuró, dejando e besarle, sonriéndole. “Ryo, mírame.” le llamó otra vez, viendo al menor serrar los ojos y abandonarse a su toque. Cuando les abrió de vuelta, vio a su novio reír y sacudir la cabeza. “Es esto que quiero. Ahora, y siempre. No hay otra persona en el mundo con quien soñaría de hacer el amor aparte de ti, porque es a ti que quiero.”

Ryosuke asintió despacio, todavía un poco avergonzado por la conversación de un poco antes, pero trató de ignorar esa sensación, al menos por el momento.

No importaba que fuera equivocado o no, y tampoco importaba haber estado tanto mal.

Si eso era el resultado final, si podía estar allí, con Daiki encima de sí a decirle que le quería y que siempre iba a ser el único por él, pues el precio de pagar había estado justo.

Arqueó la espalda, empujándose contra los dedos del mayor que se movían ya rápidamente dentro de él, acostumbrados a eso, conscientes de lo que hacer para hacerle derretir de la manera más rápida posible.

Cuando Daiki los quitó, Yamada no pudo impedirse de gemir por la decepción, haciendo echar su novio a reír y pronto haciéndole tener cuidado de hacerse perdonar.

Le pasó una mano en la pierna, despacio, luego la levantó para dejar que se la llevara alrededor de la cadera, así de poderse meter entre de esas.

Apoyó la frente contra la suya, empezando a empujarse dentro su cuerpo hirviente, viéndole tenderse mientras él seguía adelante, y luego apretó los dientes para obligarse a pararse cuando fue enteramente dentro de él.

Ryosuke respiró hondo, y no pudo evitar de sonreír. Eso era su lugar, esa la manera como quería sentirse.

Sentía el aliento de Daiki mezclarse con el suyo y sus caderas moverse de manera casi instintiva hacia su cuerpo, pues le hizo señal con la cabeza de empezar a moverse, incapaz de esperar más.

Apretó las manos en sus brazos, extendiéndose hacia él, ofreciendo su cuerpo a sus empujones, tratando de esforzarse de tener los ojos abiertos, fijos en él, exactamente como él le estaba mirando.

Echó la cabeza atrás, arqueando la espalda cuando le sintió llevar una mano alrededor de su erección, moviéndola rápidamente, llevándolo con facilidad al orgasmo.

Cuando se corrió, Ryosuke envolvió los brazos alrededor de la espalda del mayor, arañándole y gimiendo en voz más alta, mientras ya no podía tener los ojos abiertos, ya no podía obligarse a hacer nada más que dejarse ir a ese placer tan intenso.

Daiki no esperó más, y todavía se movió de ritmo más y más rápido, llegado a su vez al orgasmo y vaciándose dentro el cuerpo del menor, al morderle un hombro para sofocar un grito.

Se dejó ir contra de él, después, y Ryosuke no pudo evitar de echarse a reír, alejándole para respirar.

Daiki levantó la cabeza, sonriéndole maliciosamente y asomándose para besarle los labios otra vez.

“¿Pues? ¿Todavía te parece que no te encuentre atractivo?”

Ryosuke sacudió la cabeza, al morderse un labio.

“Perdóname. Ni debería haberlo pensado.”

“No, claro. No deberías haberlo hecho. Pero al final quizás también es mi culpa, pues…” le acarició la cara. “De aquí en adelante voy a esforzarme más, te lo prometo. No va a pasar día sin que trate de hacerte entender cuanto te encuentre hermoso, cuanto te quiera, cuanto querría quedarme a tu lado, así, por el resto de mi vida.” le besó otra vez, mucho tiempo, y a Ryosuke le pareció como derretirse al toque de sus labios. “¿Vale?”

Asintió, sin responder.

No le importaba, de verdad, de lo que podía haberle pasado por la cabeza.

Ahora lo sabía, lo sentía, y estaba seguro.

Daiki le quería. Y ya no iba a dejarse tomar de la duda que no fuera así, por todo el resto de sus días


End file.
